


City ride

by Indecent_Proposals (Ka_she_who_lurks)



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Come Inflation, Consensual, F/M, Funny, Implied Pregnancy, Other, PWP, Size Difference, Size Kink, Unrealistic Sex, Windblade rides a city-sized cock, there are... issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 01:13:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19757551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ka_she_who_lurks/pseuds/Indecent_Proposals
Summary: Windblades goes into a private room in Metroplex' systems, at the request of a recovered Metroplex.It's his crotch.Pretty much little to no plot.





	City ride

Windblade looked at the giant spike before her.  
It was pretty intimidating, nearly as long as her legs, and wide enough that she could place both her hands on the tip and still have room to spare.

She had the mods, of course, every city speaker did, but still, even then, it usually took half-an-hour’s worth of ritual preparation under guidance of the Mistress.  
But she wasn't on Caminus, and the Mistress was not here.

All she had was a tub full of lube, her own inventiveness, and her willingness to help Metroplex whatever it took.  
He'd had centuries of no release, and was finally back in his right mind enough that she could be sure he actually wanted this - for several years already, to be honest.

She poured out a hand full of lube and started rubbing it onto the spike.  
Slow, gentle circles, across the massive tip until she was out and poured another handful.  
She continued with the sides of the tip, and then used one hand to pour and the other to warm it a little before it fell on Metroplex's spike.  
Which, if possible, stood even firmer than before.

Alright.  
She clenched her jaw in determination, retracted her modesty paneling, placed her hands on the top of the spike, with a thumb hooked in the hole in the center to prevent herself from falling, and, with a little jump, hauled herself up.

She sat down heavily and felt the spike compress a little, shortening and broadening due to her weight, allowing the tips of her feet brush the plating the spike jutted out of, even at the odd angle her thighs were at due to the spike between.  
With a little wiggle, she slipped in place, the opening of her valve pressed against the highest point of Metroplex' spike.

She gently worked her hands free, wrapped her legs around the spike, and started massaging Metroplex' massive manhood.  
It would take a while before the mods would allow for her body to bloom open far enough.

She was focused on rubbing with her hands and clenching her thighs in a way that would make Metroplex feel good, but even then, she felt herself sink down on the spike with every little bit of give the mod created in her now it was activated.

And then, all of a sudden, something in her lower body unfolded, and with a gasp, Windblade felt nearly half the tip slip inside her.

Too much, too much, it was too much!  
She whined in need, not knowing if she wanted to get off or if she wanted to feel him deeper.

Her body and gravity decided for her, as she slowly, inevitably, slid down the entire tip, and came to a stop at the first ridge that signified the beginning of the sides of Metroplex' member.

Windblade couldn't think, too overwhelmed with sensation to even move, and all she could do was sit there, half-impaled, and tremble.  
That was enough; the slickness of the lube and her tremors made her lower lips slowly, ever so slowly, slip past the first ridge.  
And then she slid down a finger-length all of a sudden before coming to a stop against the second ridge.

She gasped as the spiketip hit her womb, the massive organ stretching her so wide that now she could not even tremble.  
The sensation was too much to truly classify it as pleasure, though it wasn't painful.  
It certainly left her distracted enough that she could barely feel the shift of her inner organs as they made more room.

She did, however, feel it when her body opened up a little more and she slid down the second ridge, then the third, nearly came to a stop, but instead, slowly, slid down the fourth and fifth before the sixth proved to be too much and became her new seat.  
Her feet, even with her legs bent as they were, easily touched the plating under them now, but the massive spike had forced her hips to open far enough that her legs were too weak to be of any use.

She breathed.  
For a long, long moment, she could not do anything but breathe.

Then she lifted one trembling, hesitant hand and laid it over her belly, where the warm, solid mass of Metroplex could be felt even through her plating.  
And began to rub.

The spike shuddered, rocking her with it, making an electrified feeling travel up her spine.  
She imagined she could feel one of the ridges under her hand, the tip being too far in her chest cavity to be felt.

She took a deep breath, and pushed her upper arms firmly into her sides, pressing her chest forward, creating a shifting feel that rubbed past the head of Metroplex' spike, while pushing herself downwards, succeeding in forcing herself past another ridge.

She breathed through the shock of it, and used both hands to rub her belly, pressing where Metroplex had forced her plating to expand.  
While the feeling of her compressed organs was slightly unpleasant, the warm, full feeling quite made up for it.

The mod should technically allow for her to take an entire metrotitan spike, right?  
She narrowed her eyes in determination, and tried to shift down, pulling her legs up in a kneeling position and rocking her hips.  
She managed to work her way past another ridge before she, once more, hit her limit.

Windblade whimpered, her internals compressed to the point she could only breathe shallowly, her willpower overtaken by pure feeling.  
Slowly, her breathing evened out again.  
So much of her was focused on the mass warmly pulsing inside her that only now she noticed she was kneeling on Metroplex' pelvic plating.

She wanted to move. Desperately, she wanted to move to feel the pleasure of Metroplex moving in and out of her.  
She was so close to coming from all the stimulation that she'd be willing to beg to be fucked, to promise anything just to get taken and finally be allowed to tip over the edge of desire and come.

But this was not about her.  
Carefully, she tried to move lower, little shocks of pleasure running through her with every shift and movement, finally, when she thought she would go mad with it, clearing another ridge, allowing her thighs to meet her calves.

She shuddered.  
Everything in her body was so compressed that she could feel it in her throat.  
She couldn't move forward or backward without feeling a full, warm shifting feeling in her entire torso.  
She clenched her thighs together, and something in her crotch shifted, but for the world of her she didn't know what.

She could do this.

She moved up a little, and then sat down heavily.  
The movement forced her head to tilt up.  
She repeated the motion, again and again, and felt the base of Metroplex' spike expand inside her.

Again she moved, and something burst, a heat, a blast of fluid released inside her, and she was lifted from the ground a touch by the pressure inside her.  
Her thighs clenched together, her head snapped back, and she tipped over the edge, her eyes flaring brightly before blacking out.

She came to, relaxed, warm and extremely full.  
For a moment, she felt nothing but the heated mass, still firm and upright, that held her torso in place.  
Then she became a little more aware. Her feet were lying on the ground, but her knees were lifted from it with the pressure inside her.

Okay.  
She tried to work a leg below her so she could stand up. With her limbs weakened and her hip plating stretched out, it was difficult, but eventually she succeeded.  
Her struggles had stiffened Metroplex' spike inside her a touch more again.  
She tried to stand up, and found the task near impossible.

Her limbs were weak, her valve was caught on the ridges of Metroplex' member.

But his cum had raised her a little from his spike, hadn't it? Perhaps making Metroplex come inside her again would help?  
And perhaps then she could get a better angle and push herself up with her legs.

She rocked her body and rubbed her belly, hugged herself so her torso would clench tighter around Metroplex' spike.  
The longer it took, the more heated she became herself. She couldn't help but moan at being fucked by her own motions and Metroplex's enormous spike.

Eventually, he came again, and she would have been able to raise herself up a little more, but now she was too needy to think of it right away.  
She kept thrusting her hips, whining for stimulation that she only got from the inside, her hand dipping lower and caressing herself, before she gathered her wits and pushing herself up with her legs.  
Each ridge she passed was too huge to do so comfortably, and she mewled at the sweet torment.  
And stopped.

With the tip of his spike forcing her legs wide and the first ridge catching on her valve lips, she couldn't get up far enough to slip off of Metroplex' spike.  
She stood on her tiptoes, hoping that would work, but without her weight to press it down, his spike was taller, and she was still in a position where she was unable to get off.

Unless, perhaps, if Metroplex got off?

A few orgasms later, Windblade was pushed high enough by the enormous amount of cum inside her that she could slip off, and so she did, but the moment her valve left it's seat, there was nothing holding in Metroplex' cum anymore, and it came gushing out.

Windblade startled, slipped, and fell... right back on Metroplex' spike, several ridges down.

...

Oops.

Maybe she should com for assistance after all.

**Author's Note:**

> "Well, your plating is definitely warped, but if I were you, I'd wait nine months or so to get it fixed." said the medic.
> 
> Windblade blinked in confusion. "Why would I do that?"
> 
> "It'd be easier for you to get them out once the time comes if you do."


End file.
